planetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
Brazilian Wandering Spider
| image = BrazilianWanderingSpider.jpg | scientificname = Phoneutria nigriventer | exhibit = Exhibit | edition = Standard | continent = South America | countries = Brazil, Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Peru, Bolivia, Paraguay, Argentina | iucnstatus = dd | fencegrade = | landarea = | waterarea = | climbingarea = | temperature = 23-29 | humidity = 50-84 | biome = | gsize = 1-6 | malebachelor = | femalebachelor = | reproduction = Average | maturity = 1 year | sterility = Death | gestaincub = 1 months | interbirth = 11 Months | class = Arachnida | order = Aranae | family = Ctenidae | genus = Phoneutria }} The (Phoneutria nigriventer) is a large South American arachnid featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. It is one of the game's Exhibit Animals. Zoopedia Informaton General Population in the Wild: Unknown The Brazilian wandering spider (or Phoneutria nigriventer) is a species of arachnid native to South America - predominantly in the rainforests, although it does often live in urban areas alongside humans. The spiders are large, venomous and pale brown in colour, with a hairy body and black striations on their legs. Males are slightly smaller than females with a much smaller abdomen, and also have swollen bulbs on the end of their palps, which are the segmented appendages near the mouth are often used to distinguish the sexes. They have an average leg span of between 130 and 150mm, and an average body size of 17x48mm. A classic behaviour of the Brazilian wandering spider is its defensive posture, whereby it raises its front two sets of legs and leans from side to side. Social The Brazilian wandering spider is a solitary animal. They do not spend time together except during the mating season, when males search for females and may challenge other males for mating rights. Reproduction During the mating season, the males spend a lot of their time roaming in an attempt to find females. When one is encountered - and if she allows it - he will attempt to mate with her, before moving away quickly afterwards so that she does not kill and eat him. The female lays up to 3000 eggs in several egg sacs, which she will check on and guard until they hatch. When they do, the hatchlings are independent and will move off to live on their own, going through 5 to 10 moults before they are fully grown. Animal Care Wide Hollow Log Narrow Hollow Log Long Wide Trunk Thin Smooth Branch Thin Long Log High Basking Lamp Low Basking Lamp Mid-Height Basking Lamp }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *The Brazilian wandering spider is so named because it wanders the forest floor at night searching for prey rather than building a web or lair. During the day, it hides in termite mounds, under logs or rocks. *The genus name for the Brazilian wandering spider is 'Phoneutria' which means 'murderess' in Greek. *Female Brazilian wandering spiders are more venomous than males. *The venom of the Brazilian wandering spider can cause paralysis and asphyxiation and is one of the most deadly spider venoms to humans. However, wandering spiders are unlikely to bite unless surprised, and they often do not inject venom with their bites. *The Brazilian wandering spider is also known as the banana spider because it is often found hiding in banana plants, and has occasionally been shipped to foreign countries in banana crates. Inaccuracies *The Brazilian wandering spider's fangs are depicted as pointing downwards, like that of a tarantula. In reality, their fangs point towards each other like a set of pincers. Category:Invertebrates Category:Tropical Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Arachnids